the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Defend The Bridge
'Mission Details' *'Date': 4/20/2013 *'Submitted by': Kiyoko_Yuki *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Orr Tann *'Recapper': Orr Tann *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Kiyoko_Yuki *Zennosuke_Kaguya *Matatabi_AkaBara *Taro 'Mission Profile' Goal: Defend the Bridge! Story: Intelligence has gathered that as a show of superiority, a local gang will blow up the Great Naruto Bridge. Supporting Image: http://imgur.com/xOTKbvO Mission Recap 4 ninja from three villages have been tasked to stop a gank from blowing up the Great Naruto Bridge. They meet in a pub near the Land of Waves. The group greats each other as they arrive at the pub they were assigned to gather. They order breakfast and discuss the mission at hand. They finish their meal and leave for the bridge. The day is sunny and there are many people on the bridge. The group splits up to track a suspicious cart. Taro, climbing along the side of the brige, alerts the guards. As the guards come over to look for Taro, Taro climbs under the bridge. 2 men sneak up behind the guards and throw them over the side, splashing into the water. The crowd scatters on the bridge leave 5 men and a cart on the bridge. Zenno makes an attempt at hitting the front gang member. He connects, but is then thrown by G1 across the bridge towards his team. The team gathers and begin to target the gang members. G1 pulls out two swords and swings at Taro cutting him across the arm leaving a small scrap. Kiyoki encases the cart's wheels in ice. Matabi pulls out his Naginata, leaps into the air, and brings it down onto G2 sending him to the ground in pain. Taro encases the 4 genin and G1 & G2 in a sound shroud. Zenno runs over to G2 and smashes his face in with a tanto. This knocks G2 unconcious and bleeding out. G2 is passed out. G3 runs over to hit Kiyoko, but doesn't make contact. G4 slashes down at Matatabi cutting her across the chest. The armor prevents most of the damage, but she is still cut minorly. G5 runs to assist G2 and stabalize him. G1 swings at Taro again cutting his left arm with a deep cut. Kiyoko launches 1000 ice needles into G3. Most hit, severly wounding him and slowing his assault. Matabi leaps into the air again and unleashes Great Breakthrough. She hits G3 across the shoulders and sends him down to 1 knee. Taro sprints around behind the kneeled G5 and throws a fuma into his back. It hits G5 square between the shoulderblades. Zenno fires 10 bone bullets at G4. 9 hit directly in his chest, stopping him in his tracks and falling to the ground motionless. G3, wounded badely runs over to the cart and pulls back the tarp revealing a large stack of explosives. He begins search for the fuse. G5 pulls the fuma from his back and angrily throws it at Taro with surprising skill. It hits Taro's leg wounding it severly and rendering the leg unusable for the time being. G1 assaults Zenno after losing sight of Taro. G1 slices up Zenno's shirt, but does not inflict any damage. Kiyoko sees G3 running for the cart and positions himself to throw senbon at his neck. They hit exactly where aimed and knock G3 away from the cart unconcious. Matabi fires a wind arrow at G1 hitting him across the side of the neck causing blood to spurt out. Taro, positions himself to hit G5 into G1 with a sonic blast. He sends G5 across the bridge into G1 and renders G5 unconcious. G1 is hit as well and collapses from exhaustion after attempting to say one final statement. Matatabi slits the throats of the 4 men leaving G1 for interogation. They search the bodies and the cart for anything of value, finding nothing. The watered down guards arrive back at the scene and take G1's body into custody and calling a clean up crew for the rest. Mission Chat Log ________________________________________________________________________________ The mission was a C rank and each member receives 4 QP and 1000 Ryo. Category:Mission